


Till death do us apart (One-shot)

by Lenkon99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenkon99/pseuds/Lenkon99
Summary: After a tweet of mine and ten comments later i decided that it was TOO good of an idea to let this go. Backle up. A storm of angst is coming your way.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Till death do us apart (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Dre that interact with me in the comments and gave me inspiration for this!

Life was pretty good. It has been ten years since the whole celestial drama ended. Of course some things still never change. Maze still hunts bounty. Trixie's favourite food remains chocolate cake. Dan is less of a douche nowadays but a douche nevertheless. Ella remains the smartest forensic scientist the prensict ever had. Linda continues to give life changing advice that a particular patient ignores or misinterpretes. Amenadiel finds Earth fascinating and gets a little awkward around humans and their rules. But it seems that he's found his place by now. Lucifer is hell-bent to never forgive his father for what he put him through. Or talk to him. Or talk about him. Or any of his family members; well except for Amenadiel of course who over the years became the brother he didn't even know he needed. And Chloe... Well actually for Chloe a lot has changed. Her daughter left for college, which broke her heart but she was happy for her little monkey who wasn't so little anymore. The prensict offered her a promotion which she rejected because she wouldn't leave the field for any amount of money or status. She got her partner and her love of her life back. They would still solve murders together, roll her eyes to his inappropriate jokes that deep down found hilarious, he would bring her every single morning her favourite coffee (always with the option of pouring some whiskey in to him which always rejected). But now sometimes they would sneak in the interrogation room or in the evidence closet to have some fun. They would tease and flirt and look each other with those love eyes like the whole world is in them. They have been a couple now for almost ten years. Lucifer still can't comprehend how such an amazing woman could ever fall for the devil but he tries to push away those thoughts. When Chloe asks him of he still finds her beautiful because of the wrinkles that shyly start making their appearance in her face, he almost finds it offensive how someone this amazing and gorgeous could ever ask him that. She is everything. For the first time in his very long life he feels...happy. Content.

"You're staring." Chloe snapped him out of his thoughts. As she turned her head of the road for just a few seconds, she saw Lucifer confused look. God he is such a child.

"What?"

"I said... You're staring." She smiled mischievously, but Lucifer's gaze remained soft and looked in her eyes.

"Just... admiring your beauty my darling. And thinking about our plans for tonight. I want it to be special" In an instant his expression changed to his normal joking around look. "Besides it's not like i had a ten year anniversary before, detective." He let a small laugh and Chloe laughed along side with him.

"Me neither actually. But we celebrated nine anniversaries before that. What can it go wrong?"

She leaned and gave him a small kiss right before the red light turned to green and she started the car once more. They were half way through the intersection when suddenly a car came from nowhere, passing the red light and running like hell. Chloe tried to react but it was too late. The car forcefully hit the driver's side sending their vehicle of the road.

The next five seconds seemed in slow motion. He couldn't hear the horns and the car making alarming noises. He couldn't hear the big crowd which was circling their vehicle. Suddenly all came back in once. The sound was overwhelming. His severe ache to his whole body wasn't helping at all. An iron compartment of some kind had pierced through his right shoulder and a huge oozing with blood scratch to his forehead was making his vision blurry. But he didn't care. He couldn't care any less for all of these. He only cared about the detective. He tried to reach her but with a 7 inch thing sticking out of him it was hard. He grab it and with a scream he pulled it out. It was beyond painful but totally worth it because now he managed to step out of the car and race to her side and reach her. He pulled her into to his arms as he sat on the ground not worrying about his suit or his shoes. He held her head so gently like it was made out of thin ice. His brown, melancholic eyes filled with tears in the sight of her. Blood was coming out of her mouth, scratches and cuts all over her face. Her broken legs made her seem like a broken puppet. 

"No no no no. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. Detective, please."

Chloe coughed blood as she was trying to say her finale words. Her voice came out almost like a whisper.

"Lucifer... It's okay."

"No... Please... Detective. Chloe. Please I need you."

"You're gonna be fine Lucifer. You are so strong. You're incredible. I love you."

"I love you, Chloe." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. After a few seconds Chloe stopped responding to his tender kiss. She stopped breathing, her heart stopped beating. Of course he realised that but how was he supposed to break their last kiss? He used the last bits of strength he had left and pulled away from her. He was shaking her lifeless body, screaming her name but never taking his hands from her. He refused to leave her to the point where the police and the paramedics had to wait for Amenadiel to come so he could force him to move. 

Three days later and Lucifer was a mess. He was wearing the same clothes, the bloody white shirt, the ripped bloody black pants. He didn't even attend his wound. Empty bottles were scattered everywhere and a very familiar white substance was covering almost every surface of the penthouse. For 72 he hadn't even move from the chair. Not when Linda came; Not when Maze stopped by; Ella, Dan, Trixie. None of them managed to get some sort of reaction out of him. People came in and out and he just stood still, not even flinching from the sounds the elevator made. Only when Amenadiel came the fourth day, he just lifted his head, looked deep in his big brother's eyes and whispered: "Ask him brother, please" and then continued his task of staring the floor, lost. Amenadiel didn't questioned him. He knew what he had to do. 

Lucifer waited patiently for his brother to return. He moved once or twice to grab another bottle. He didn't want to let himself have hope but at the same time he couldn't help it. Maybe father have saw his growth. His relationship with the detective. His sacrifices. Maybe he was ready to forgive him. Under any other circumstances Lucifer would never have asked for forgiveness or think that he needed to be forgiven for that matter but now he didn't even care. He would do anything to see her. Even if it was for few minutes. 

As it was consumed by his thoughts he didn't realised that Amenadiel returned. "Brother..." Amenadiel spoke softly and Lucifer immediately stood up and impatiently waited for the verdict. His big brother waved his head in negation, his eyes filled with tears seeing his little brother completely broken. 

"Aaaaaargggggg" Lucifer screamed and through the lamp across the room shattering into pieces. Disheveled, trembling and with a look so lost in his eyes. "It's time for you to leave, brother." Amenadiel was about to say something but Lucifer cut him off "I said leave!" and so he left without saying another word to him. 

"You bastard! Nothing is ever good enough for you. Is it? If you never intended to let me up there then why? Why put the d- her in my path in the first place? Huh? What? Just to torture me even more? Exile wasn't good enough for you? Everyone always say that you work in mysterious ways but you don't. You just like to play with our lives. And especially my life..." He looked his reflection on the floor and noticed the threating wetness in his eyes. "I hate you. You hear me? I hate you. With everything I have i hate you. " He fell to his knees in the cold floor and started crying like a child, cupping his face with his hands. "Please...Dad. One more time. Just...let me see her one more time. Please. Dad. DAD! PLEASE! DAD!" 

No one ever answered. No one ever came. 


End file.
